Buon San Valentino
by Sarasa Riani
Summary: Fon hanya bisa menunjukkan senyumnya karena tahu sang kekasih tidak pernah suka merayakan hari Valentine. Apakah Mammon benar-benar tidak peduli melihat ekspresi kesepian Fon? Slight pairing RebornxLuce. Warning: Female Mammon. FonxFem!Mammon


Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Buon San Valentino**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mammon, sebentar lagi hari Valentine, apa kamu sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Fon?" Luce bertanya dengan senyum cerah dan mata berbinar.

Mammon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Luce. Dia tidak merasa perlu menyiapkan apapun untuk Fon. Lagipula merayakan kasih sayang hanya dalam satu hari itu bodoh dan aneh, menurutnya. Luce seakan bisa membaca pikiran Mammon, menghela napas dan menasehati gadis itu.

"Mammon, aku tahu kamu pasti beranggapan hal ini tidak penting. Tapi, apa salahnya menunjukkan kasih sayang untuk orang yang dicintai dalam sehari? Setidaknya, anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasih untuk kekasihmu yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikapmu," ucap Luce sambil tersenyum.

Mammon menatap Luce dengan dahi berkerut. Dia cukup sadar diri bahwa sikapnya sangat jelek terhadap Fon. Selalu menghina dan bersikap sinis, tidak pernah mempedulikan perkataannya dan cenderung cuek terhadap perhatian dan sikap lembut Fon. Tapi, Fon tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu kok.

Mammon mengabaikan Luce dan tidak lama kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang perempuan shaman di mansion Giglio Nero. Dia sebenarnya hanya menemui Luce untuk urusan pekerjaan, tetapi Luce memintanya menemaninya minum teh sebentar. Sebelum kembali ke mansion Varia, Mammon berniat membeli beberapa kotak susu stroberi dan mampir ke kota yang dilewatinya.

"Kyaa~, Tuan Colonello!"

Mammon menolehkan kepalanya mendengar nama yang familier di telinganya. Ternyata Colonello sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis yang kelihatannya merupakan fansnya.

"Ini memang masih belum waktunya, tapi kalau tidak keberatan, maukah menerima hadiah valentine dariku?" seorang perempuan menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kepada Colonello.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga, tolong diterima!"

Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu. Semua rekan Arcobalenonya memang sangat terkenal di Italia ini, terutama di daerah yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Vongola.

"Mohon maaf _ladies_ , saya tidak bisa menerima hadiah dari kalian. Saya sudah memiliki tunangan, dan rasanya tidak pantas kalau saya menerima hadiah dari kalian. Saya hargai perasaan kalian," ucap Colonello dengan senyum sambil menolak hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan para perempuan yang mengelilinginya, membuat mereka menggumam kecewa.

Mammon membayangkan Lal yang walaupun tomboy dan cuek, tapi pasti akan memberikan sesuatu pada Colonello. Dia ingat saat Valentine tahun lalu Lal sedang belanja bahan makanan di kota bersama dengannya dan dengan cuek mengambil sebatang cokelat murah untuk Colonello.

Walaupun bukan cokelat mahal atau buatan tangan, Colonello terlihat sangat senang saat Lal melemparkan cokelat itu padanya. Colonello benar-benar menyukai Lal dan senang dengan hadiah apapun yang diberikan oleh Lal. Tiba-tiba wajah sang Ahli Beladiri terbayang di pikirannya. Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya dan melewati sebuah bar.

"Tuan Reborn, untuk Valentine malam ini, apakah anda sudah memiliki acara? Kalau belum, saya tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama anda,"

Mammon menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang dibuat seksi dan menggoda itu menyebut nama rekannya. Reborn duduk di hadapan bartender dengan gelas alkohol di tangannya. Di sebelahnya seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi menempelkan tubuhnya di tubuh Reborn, berusaha merayu laki-laki itu.

"Mohon maaf _signora_ , tetapi saya sudah memiliki rencana untuk hari itu," Reborn memberikan senyum _gentleman_ nya yang selalu berhasil membuat wanita manapun terpesona.

Wanita tadi menggumam kecewa dan mengatakan beberapa hal sebelum pergi meninggalkan Reborn.

Mammon mendengus mendengar jawaban Reborn. Tiap hari Valentine, Reborn selalu menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Luce. Dia harus mengakui Reborn dan Luce cukup hebat dalam merahasiakan hubungan mereka kepada publik, karena Reborn memerlukan status _single_ nya untuk mencari informasi dari para wanita di bar.

Mammon kembali berjalan dan memasuki toko untuk membeli beberapa kotak susu. Setelah membayar, dia membuka satu kotak dan meminumnya sambil berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dikelilingi oleh banyak perempuan. Tanpa sadar, dia sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Tuan Fon, saat Valentine besok, apakah anda sudah memiliki rencana?"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang cantik bertanya kepada Fon dengan gestur manja.

"Hmm, sepertinya belum," ucap Fon setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

Mengingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Mammon tidak pernah mau merayakan hari Valentine bersamanya. Kekasihnya itu tidak merasakan perlunya merayakan hari Valentine. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Mammon dan menjadi pacarnya, dia memaklumi sikap gadis itu. Tetapi, kalau boleh jujur dia ingin Mammon sedikit lebih memperhatikannya di hari yang disebut-sebut sebagai hari kasih sayang itu.

"Eh? Bukankah kamu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Benar, kalau tidak salah kekasihmu itu anggota Varia kan?"

"Apa kalian sudah putus?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja," Fon tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak merayakan hari Valentine bersama?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Lagipula, menunjukkan kasih sayang terhhadap orang yang dicintai tidak harus dilakukan hanya dalam satu hari saja kan? Aku memberikannya kasih sayang setiap harinya," ucap Fon dengan senyum lembut, membuat beberapa perempuan yang mengelilinginya memekik tertahan.

Mammon mendecih mendengar perkataan Fon. Kalau yang dia maksud kasih sayang adalah surat yang setiap hari dikirimkan oleh Fon yang isinya filosofi Cina, puisi atau kalimat gombalan darinya, lebih baik tidak usah dikirim sekalian. Setiap kali membaca suratnya, yang ada Mammon menjadi semakin kesal.

"Tapi, sesibuk apapun seharusnya berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk orang yang disayangi. Apakah dia benar-benar menyayangi Tuan Fon?" seorang perempuan yang terlihat manis menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat imut sambil menatap Fon dengan dahi berkerut.

Mammon melihatnya walaupun hanya sekilas. Ekspresi sedih dan kesepian yang disamarkan dengan baik oleh senyum lembut dan ramah andalan Fon.

"Tentu saja," ucap Fon sambil tersenyum.

' _Kuharap begitu,_ ' batin Fon sedih.

Baik sebelum maupun saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, selalu hanya Fon yang berusaha. Mencari waktu untuk bersamanya, mengajaknya bicara, berada di dekatnya. Tetapi Fon seharusnya sadar, seperti itulah Mammon.

"Tapi kudengar, kekasihmu itu orang yang kasar?"

"Aku juga dengar katanya dia sering bersikap buruk terhadapmu,"

"Dia hanya peduli pada uang kan?"

"Wanita serakah seperti itu, kenapa kamu mau menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Benar, dia kan juga tidak memiliki penampilan yang menarik?"

Fon hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata mereka.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Sikapnya, sifatnya, penampilannya, aku menyukai semua bagian dirinya," ucap Fon dengan tatapan menerawang dan senyum lembut, membuat perempuan yang mengelilinginya kecewa.

"Huh, dasar tukang gombal," Mammon mendengus mendengar kata-kata Fon, walaupun pipinya merona kemerahan.

Mammon lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca toko cokelat yang ada di sebelahnya.

 _Kata-kata kasar_

 _Sikap buruk_

 _Serakah, hanya peduli pada uang_

 _Penampilan tidak menarik_

Mammon menyentuh bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca etalase toko.

" _Apakah dia benar-benar menyayangi Tuan Fon?"_

Ekspresi sedih dan kesepian Fon yang samar terbayang di benaknya.

"Tuan Fon, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari Valentine nanti kita menghabiskan waktu bersama saja?"

Perhatian Mammon terarahkan pada suara centil dan manja yang membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis yang sangat manis dengan senyum imut memeluk lengan Fon dengan manja.

Dahi Mammon berkedut kesal, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Berani-beraninya bocah itu menyentuh Fon sembarangan.

"Benar!" seorang perempuan cantik mengikuti gadis itu, memeluk lengan Fon dengan manja.

Mammon melihat penampilan dan sikap ceria mereka dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Apakah Fon lebih suka kalau dirinya berpenampilan dan bersikap manis seperti itu? Mammon menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan hal itu.

"Maaf, tapi saya ada pekerjaan di hari itu, jadi rasanya tidak bisa," ucap Fon sambil melepaskan diri dari perempuan yang memeluknnya, membuat para perempuan yang mengelilinginya kecewa. "lagipula, saya tidak ingin membuat kekasih saya sedih dengan bersama perempuan lain," tambahnya yang membuat para perempuan malah memekik dan terpesona dengan sikap setianya.

Mammon menatap Fon yang kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari kerumunan perempuan itu, walaupun beberapa masih bersikeras mengikutinya. Suatu pikiran terlintas di benak Mammon.

Mammon membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke arah yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dia yakin akan segera menyesali keputusannya, tapi tetap berjalan menuju sebuah mansion besar.

TOK

TOK

Cklek

"Ara, Mammon? Kenapa kembali lagi, apa ada yang tertinggal?" Luce tersenyum dan terlihat bingung melihat Mammon yang kembali lagi ke mansion nya.

"I-itu," Mammon menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah sebelum mengatakan tujuannya kembali. "aku mau minta tolong," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Melihat sikap Mammon yang terlihat resah dan tidak biasa, Luce tersenyum menenangkan dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk di taman yanga ada di dalam mansion. Luce menuangkan teh untuk Mammon dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Mammon menjelaskan semuanya.

Dengan suara pelan dan lirih, disertai pipi yang merona, Mammon berhasil menjelaskan semuanya dan dia segera menyesalinya melihat ekspresi cerah di wajah Luce dengan mata berbinar, pipi yang merona merah dan senyum lebar yang terlihat menyilaukan.

Mammon menelan ludah melihat Luce yang sangat bersemangat. Dia menyesali keputusannya.

XXXXX

 _14 Februari, 10:45 PM_

Fon berjalan menyusuri kota yang masih cukup ramai karena perayaan hari Valentine sambil menghela napas pelan. Selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dia langsung pergi ke tempat Mammon, berniat menghabiskan waktu di hari Valentine bersama kekasihnya. Tetapi sudah dicari ke Varia, Vongola, bahkan ke tempat Luce dan laboratoium Verde, dia tidak berhasil menemukan Mammon.

Fon memperhatika pasangan di skelilingnya dengan iri. Dia tahu Mammon tidak suka merayakan yang seperti ini, tapi, setidaknya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu.

Begitu mencapai apartemennya, dia memasukkan kunci dan mengerutkan dahi heran. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Dia sangat yakin mengunci pintunya pagi ini sebelum pergi.

Fon masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu dengan perasaan waspada. Fon mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya melihat sesosok gadis yang mengenakan jubah hitam di sofanya.

"Mammon?"

Fon mendekati gadis itu dan baru menyadari kalau Mammon tertidur di sofa. Kedua tangannya terlipat di sandaran sofa menjadi bantalan untuk pipinya. Fon tersenyum kecil sambil menghela napas lelah, ternyata gadis yang sejak tadi dicarinya menunggunya di apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Fon terarah pada sebuah kotak kue yang berada di meja pendek di depan sofa. Dia melihat Mammon sekilas, lalu membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya kue cokelat dengan tulisan ' _Stupid Martial Arts'_ dan gambar wajahnya di di samping tulisan itu, membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya Mammon akan membuatkan kue Valentine untuknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Mammon memberikan permen cokelat saja pasti Fon sudah senang, sekarang ditambah mendapat kue cokelat buatannya sendiri.

Fon yang sejak tadi mencari Mammon baru menyadari kalau perutnya terasa lapar. Dia mengambil alat makan dan pisau, lalu memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Fon tidak berhenti tersenyum saat memakan kue itu sambil menatap Mammon yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sofa.

"Uhm," Mammon bergerak dari tidurnya.

Mammon sedikit membuka matanya. Melihat lampu ruangan yang menyala, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat Fon di sebelahnya. Rasa kantuknya hilang, terganti menjadi perasaan kesal. Dia menarik kepang rambut Fon dengan kasar.

"Kemana saja kau, sialan! Jam segini baru pulang," Mammon mengumpat kesal dengan dahi berkerut kepada kekasihnya yang meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya di meja.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kamu ada di apartemenku. Aku sudah mencarimu ke semua tempat dan tidak menyangka kamu menungguku di sini," ucap Fon sambil tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Mammon yang tertutup tudungnya.

Mammon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menghela napas kesal sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Fon. Pandangannya terarah pada kue buatannya yang tinggal setengah. Dia mengintip ekspresi Fon dari balik tudungnya. Dia hampir tidak pernah membuat kue dan meminta bantuan Luce mengajarkannya membuat kue. Dia tidak tahu apakah kue yang dibuatnya enak atau tidak.

"Kue nya enak, terima kasih," Fon seakan menyadari tatapan Mammon tersenyum lembut sambil mencium kepala gadis itu, membuat pipi Mammon memerah.

"Muu, ba-baguslah," gumam Mammon pelan.

Fon menawarkan Mammon potongan kue yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dan diterima Mammon dengan senang hati karena dia merasa lapar.

Fon memperhatikan Mammon yang makan kue dengan senyum lebar. Dia benar-benar senang Mammon berinisiatif memberikannya hadiah Valentine. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, kau terlihat konyol," ucap Mammon setelah menghabiskan kue di piringnya.

"Ahaha, aku hanya sangat senang kekasihku memberikan hadiah valentine untukku," ucap Fon dengan ceria. "tapi kenapa jubah yang kamu pakai hari ini lebih panjang dan tebal dari biasanya?" tanya Fon melihat jubah hitam Mammon dengan heran.

Jubah hitam Mammon terlihat lebih suram dari jubah yang biasa dipakainya. Mungkin karena panjangnya mencapai mata kaki Mammon, sedangkan yang biasa dipakai hanya sebatas punggung saja.

"M-muu, i-ini," Mammon menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menggumam dengan gugup.

"Mammon?" Fon menatap Mammon dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mammon tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa, membuat Fon kaget. Melihat Mammon yang gelisah, Fon ikut berdiri berniat menenagkan gadis itu, ketika Mammon membuka simpul pita jubah itu, membuat jubah beserta tudungnya terjatuh di lantai.

Mata Fon membulat melihat penampilan Mammon yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mammon memakai riasan tipis dan bibirnya dibalut dengan lipstic berwarna ungu muda yang terlihat berkilau.

Dia memakai dress ungu dengan model _off-shoulder_ yang panjangnya mencapai paha sehingga bahu dan dadanya yang putih terlihat jelas. Dress yang dipakai Mammon memiliki kerutan di dadanya dan tepat di bawah dada ada pita kecil dengan tali panjang mencapai pinggang. Dia juga memakai stocking hitam sepaha.

Di leher Mammon terpasang choker berbentuk pita berwarna ungu, begitu juga dengan pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya, dihiasi pita berwarna ungu. Rambut nya yang melewati bahu dibuat sedikit keriting dibagian bawahnya, dihiasi pita berwarna ungu sebagai bando.

Fon menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menahan rona merah yang mulai merayapi wajahnya. Penampilan Mammon semakin disempurnakan dengan wajah gadis itu yang sudah semerah tomat karena penampilannya yang tidak biasa membuatnya tidak nyaman dan malu.

Menunjukkan wajah tanpa tudungnya saja sudah membuatnya malu, sekarang Luce malah menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang terbuka begini di hadapan Fon. Mammon tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Fon sekarang.

 _Cantik! Manis! Imut! Seksi!_

Fon tidak bisa mendeskripsikan penampilan Mammon yang ada dihadapannya ini hanya dengan kata-kata. Sangat manis, membuat Fon ingin memakan gadis di hadapannya sekarang juga.

Fon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dan menelan ludahnya.

"Ka-kamu berpenampilan begini untukku?" Fon berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Bu-,"

Kata-kata bantahan dan seribu satu alasan sudah hampir terucap dari bibir Mammon kalau tidak mengingat pesan Luce.

" _Hari ini saja, bersikaplah baik padanya. Selama ini, kamu sudah menerima banyak cinta dari Fon. Hari ini, biarkan dia juga merasakan dicintai,"_

Bayangan senyum pahit dengan ekspresi sedih dan kesepian terlintas di benak Mammon.

"I-iya," bisiknya dengan suara pelan, membuat Fon meneguk ludah.

"Muu, ti-tidak cocok ya?"

Mammon menatap Fon malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik dengan suara pelan dan lirih di sertai rona merah di pipi.

Fon menarik napas tajam dan membatu selama beberapa saat melihat Mammon, sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda bagi Mammon dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Fo-Fon?"

"Cantik, sangat cantik Mammon," ucap Fon sambil mendekati Mammon, melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Mammon dan satu lagi mengangkat dagu Mammon.

Fon menarik Mammon ke dalam ciuman lembut dan dalam. Mammon melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fon dan membalas ciuman itu dengan mata terpejam. Ciuman itu terasa manis, rasa kue cokelat yang dibuat oleh Mammon. Setelah beberapa menit, Mammon yang kehabisan napas menarik bibirnya, berusaha mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kamu sangat manis Mammon, membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri," bisik Fon dengan suara rendah.

"Eh?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Mammon mencerna kata-kata Fon karena pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Banyak sekali pita yang kau pakai. Artinya, 'ini' juga hadiah valentine ku kan?" Fon menyeringai sambil menyentuh pita di leher Mammon, membuat tidak hanya wajah Mammon, tetapi juga seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah karena malu.

"I-ini Luce-mmmph!"

Belum selesai Mammon bicara, Fon kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman itu lebih dalam, lebih kasar dan penuh nafsu. Pertama kalinya Mammon merasakan ciuman seprti itu, membuat kakinya lemas. Fon yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Mammon tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan menggendong gadis itu menuju kamarnya.

Fon membaringkan Mammon di atas kasurnya sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Fon menatap Mammon yang berada dibawahnya menatap dengan pipi berwarna merah dan bibir basah yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Uhm, sepertinya belum saatnya kita…," Mammon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Fon, berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Fon dengan senyumnya sambil menggenggam tangan Mammon yang berada di dadanya, membuat Mammon menghela napas lega.

"Akan kulakukan dengan lembut dan perlahan," sambung Fon dengan suara rendah dan seringai yang membuat jantung Mammon hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Bersiaplah, kau tidak akan tidur malam ini,"

Wajah Mammon memucat mendengar perkataan Fon.

XXXXX

 _Omake_

"Sejak tadi kau kelihatan senang, ada apa?" Reborn menuangkan wine di gelas Luce dan gelasnya sambil menatap kekasihnya dnegan heran.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menyiapkan hadiah valentine kecil untuk Mammon, kuharap Fon menyukainya," ucap Luce sambil tersenyum riang.

Luce sengaja mendandani Mammon dengan banyak pita berwarna ungu. Jujur saja, sebagai perempuan bahkan Luce terpesona dengan penampilan Mammon tadi. Sangat cantik dan imut.

"Fuh, kuharap kau tidak melakukannya secara berlebihan," ucap Reborn sambil menyesap wine nya. "karena, kalau Fon sudah lepas kendali, Mammon mungkin dalam bahaya," ucapnya sambil menatap langit malam dari balkon kamar Luce.

"Eh?" senyum Luce menjadi kaku mendengar perkataan Reborn.

"Ah, tenang saja. Fon tidak akan melakukan apapun yang menyakiti Mammon," ucap Reborn saat melihat senyum kaku Luce.

Reborn mendekati Luce dan memeluk wanita itu.

' _Yah, mungkin sedikit,'_ batin Reborn menyambung kata-katanya.

"Hmm, kuharap mereka senang merayakan hari Valentine ini," ucap Luce lembut sambil membalas pelukan Reborn.

" _Buon San Valentino_ , Luce," Reborn membungkukkan badannya dan mencium lembut Luce.

" _Buon San Valentino_ , Reborn," ucap Luce setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum pada Reborn.

XXXXX

Happy Valentine Day! (walaupun telat)

Haii, niat di publish tanggal 14 tapi baru selesai

Dibuat untuk merayakan hari valentine bersama salah satu pairing kesukaan Sacchan~

Ini pairing Fon-Mammon pertama Sacchan, maaf kalau kurang berkenan, semoga readers suka

R&R please? Komentar, saran dan kritik diterima _va_


End file.
